Punto Indeleble del Destino
by Trece DB
Summary: Una leyenda ha escapado de su conclusión durante décadas y sus personajes han sido repartidos a su suerte en una realidad alterna. El tiempo no puede esperar más y ha escogido al Doctor, su fiel aliado, para que sea quién finalmente cierre la página final de la historia / UA


**Advertencia**:_ Spoilers sweetie! _Si no has visto los episodios de ambas series hasta el fin, no quiero saber qué cara me pondrás cuando leas lo siguiente. ¡Cierra la pestaña y termina de verlas! Oh, y bueno, también Spoilers sobre_ cierto asunto_ de la temporada de Sherlock que todavía no estrena. Y que por cierto, moriremos esperando.

**Crossover** : Doctor Who ( 11 th) / Sherlock BBC. ( Verán mis estimados lectores: Pese a que la trama se desarrollará principalmente en el Universo otorgado por Sherlock BBC, habrán más series involucradas. Todo sea en virtud del argumento)

**Disclaimer: **Ninguna de las series me pertenece. Ni mucho menos los libros en los cuáles están basados. Ya sé que es difícil de creer, pero en serio, no son de mi autoría...

* * *

**Punto Indeleble del Destino**

* * *

**Police Box**

_(Introducción)_

_._

**.**

* * *

El chirrido de las puertas al abrirse consiguió sacarle un suspiro de satisfacción. Generalmente, aquel sonido desencadenaba un revoltijo en el estómago asociado directamente con la emoción de lo inaudito, de la intriga picoteándole las entrañas. Acomodó su pajarita o corbatín con ahínco y caminó dando grandes zancadas, enfrentándose a la despiadada brisa londinense. Giró sobre sí mismo, observando el panorama : Un edificio residencial se alzaba imponente frente a su añeja y experimentada mirada.

La TARDIS había decidido estacionarse cómodamente al lado de otra cabina telefónica de un rojo vívido. Rápidamente sacó su destornillador sónico con un grácil movimiento y lo accionó, para después desplazarlo por su contorno y corroborar que todo estuviese en orden. No encontró nada extraño. Metió el objeto como si se tratase de una refinada pluma en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y palmoteó la otra estructura, dando golpes suaves por el vidrio. Por supuesto que consiguió una reacción, pero de la cabina contraria.

— ¡No te pongas celosa mi Cosa Sexy! — Se giró levemente, otorgándole una mirada por sobre el hombro.— Simplemente ... Reviso si es peligrosa. Además es roja y no se compara con ese azul tuyo que me trae loco hace siglos. — Intentó abrirla, sin éxito.— ¡ Y mira! Está dañada, ni siquiera puedo usar el teléfono. Completamente inútil con esos papeles y cosas trabando la puerta ... Un momento.— Pegó prácticamente la mejilla contra el vidrio y procuró leer los mensajes.—_ I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, Moriarty was real. I am Sherlocked. Regresa a casa Sherlock, Hamish necesita a su padre_ ... ¿Hamish? No recuerdo a ningún Hamish en la historia ... ¡En fin! ¡He llegado a la enigmática y misteriosa Baker Street ...!

Tras aquel grito dramático, corrió hasta encontrarse en medio de la calle, buscando exhaustivamente el número 221B tatuado en uno de los edificios. El letrero del _Speedy's _le saludó desde el otro extremo, oscilando encima del escaparte del restaurant. Habían un par de mesas y sillas que recibían a los clientes a la hora del desayuno. A su izquierda, una anciana vestía posiblemente su mejor atuendo y estrechaba sus manos entre sí, con un claro ademán maternal. Supuso que esperaba a alguien hace un tiempo, ya que comenzaba a mostrarse ansiosa al pasearse de un lado a otro.

Para su suerte, uno de esos _Hackney_ _Carriage - _¿Por qué demonios la TARDIS no podía camuflarse como aquel taxi negro? .- se detuvo y trajo consigo a su anhelada visita: Un hombre bajo, rubio y cuarentón. Ambos se abrazaron afectuosamente y ella se aproximó a abrir la entrada del apartamento.

— John, querido. Qué bueno verte. Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí ...

— No, por supuesto que no. — Le sonrió cálido, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al contemplar que todo seguía intacto. Al menos la fachada, porque no recordaba aquella cosa azul estorbando el paso. — Es simplemente que he tenido más trabajo de lo habitual en la consulta médica.

—Oh, me alegro por ti. Seguramente debes estar cansado. Ven, pasa. Tengo en el horno un par de muffins que pronto estarán listos.

— Mrs. Hudson ¿Qué hace esa casucha azul en la calle? No me diga que ha sido Mycroft quién la ha instalado. Con su manía por los paraguas puedo esperar cualquier cosa ...

— Es mía— John se giró a la fuente del sonido, descubriendo a un joven alto y esbelto frunciendo el ceño con indignación.— Y no es una casucha. Se trata más bien de mi TARDIS, básicamente disfrazada de cabina telefónica de Policía del año 1963. — Entonces quiso resaltar cierto detalle.— Porque así lo quiero, y no porque esté dañada o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó Watson, sin digerir por completo la explicación.

Él se preparó para responder con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia:

— Soy el _Doctor_, un placer.

— ¿Doctor? — Repitió sin la arrogancia empleada por él, ablandando el semblante. No tenía la pinta de ser un colega de la profesión. — ¿Qué doctor?

— He venido escuchando esa pregunta durante siglos y créeme, no la responderé. — Dio una palmada al aire y refregó las manos.— ¡Bien! ¡Bien! La jovencita presente hablaba sobre unos muffins ¿O cupcakes? ¡No importa! Quiero probarlos absolutamente todos si es posible.

Watson alzó una ceja en lo alto, colocándose en frente de la mencionada por instinto. — Ya que evadió mi pregunta, mínimo podría relatarnos qué hace usted aquí.

— ¡Vaya sí que estamos ansiosos! Aunque puedo comprender tu apuro: Los minutos transcurren taan lento aquí. Es asfixiante ¡Claustrofóbico! — Exhaló hondo de la resignación y después sonrió con pícardia, en sus ojos había un brillo travieso. — Busco a Sherlock Holmes. Le tengo un caso de lo más interesante. ¿Puedo hablar con él?**  
**

La pregunta fue suficiente para cernir el ambiente de una tensión espesa de soportar. La sonrisa del Doctor se desvaneció, percibiendo la súbita y absoluta seriedad de ambos. Watson quiso contestar, pero fue incapaz de articular sonido. En cambio, empuñó con brusquedad la izquierda y el Doctor pensó que se estaba preparando para darle un certero golpe en el rostro.

— ¿No se ha enterado, querido? — Musitó la anciana con voz estrangulada, intentando contener una emoción que florecía con tan sólo evocar el tema.— Sherlock. Nuestro Sherlock ... Murió hace un mes.

_Murió, _para John Watson, era un término demasiado pasivo. La cruda realidad era que se había suicidado saltando desde la azotea de St. Barts y él había sido un espectador privilegiado. Se le recogió el pecho, con la rabia y dolor azorándole por igual, de sólo pensarlo. La frescura de los acontecimientos escocía en el fondo, todavía no entendía cómo permanecía estoico y firme ante el umbral de la puerta; dónde el 221B,- uno de los números más significativos en su vida-, parecía menos brillante y orgulloso, de luto porque le había abandonado su dueño, porque sus habitaciones estaban vacías.

Vacías se corrigió internamente, no abandonadas. ¡Ojalá fuese lo último! ya que deja la posibilidad de un regreso, de un reencuentro. El vacío en cambio, implica la ausencia total de algo, de _alguien_.

Pensó que la respuesta incómoda sería suficiente para espantarlo, pero le sorprendió ver que alzaba las manos al cielo con teatralidad, como exigiéndole una explicación a las nubes.

— ¡Oh, no puede ser! ¡He llegado demasiado temprano! Me ha confundido el asunto del bigote. ¡¿Por qué no estás usando bigote?! — Le apuntó con el índice acusador y Watson frunció el ceño con vehemencia, pero ¿quién demonios se creía ese sujeto para tratarle así?— De todas formas aprovecharé mi visita para conocer al pequeño Hamish. ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó de la pura inocencia.

John se permitió una carcajada ácida, sarcástica y volvió a la mueca de hastío infinito. — Mire, si es usted una de esas personas lo suficientemente retorcidas para pensar que dos hombres no pueden ser amigos sin tener una relación homosexual de por medio ...

El Doctor le cortó en seco.— No soy de esa clase de persona. De hecho, no sé si caigo en la categoría de persona propiamente tal. — Dio un paso adelante, reduciendo distancias. — Yo creo en ese tipo de amistades, que parecen extraídas de décadas, siglos pasados. Dónde los matrimonios eran por conveniencia y las relaciones familiares eran tortuosas, llenas de ambición y juegos de poder. Dónde la acción de escoger a quiénes te rodeaban se reducía a las amistades y la palabra valía el doble de su peso, el triple que en la actualidad. Dónde los soldados eran capaces de dar su vida por el Honor ... ¿No ha sentido alguna vez que pertenece a otro siglo, Doctor Watson? ¿Mil ochocientos ochenta y ocho, por ejemplo?

Él no apartó la mirada, sosteniéndola igual de penetrante. Pocas veces se había sentido al descubierto o expuesto ante otro. Con aquel nivel de conexión. Los hermanos Holmes tenía esa capacidad de persuasión innata y no creyó que alguien más se sumara a su lista. Sin embargo no podía obviar que lo que decía era un completo disparate.

— Entre Mrs. Hudson. — Le ordenó protector, empujándola ligeramente.— No puedo creer que sea tan fácil escaparse de un psiquiátrico hoy en día. Y usted váyase si no desea que le demuestre cuánto Honor tengo.

— ¿Y Hamish?

— ¡NO EXISTE ESE TAL HAMISH! — De pronto se vio gritando, así que carraspeó para guardar la calma.— Por todos los dioses, NO soy gay.

Y en un arrebato cerró la puerta bruscamente. Mrs. Hudson le observó divertida y decidió caminar por el estrecho pasillo, mientras sin perder tiempo le narraba con lujos de detalles lo acontecido en su vida durante aquellas semanas. Pero Watson tenía la mente en otro lado. Sin quererlo, irremediablemente terminó imaginando qué hubiese hecho Sherlock en su caso: Con una sola ojeada le hubiese bastado para identificar aquel sujeto y de dónde provenía. Hubiese ignorado el asunto de la homosexualidad para centrarse en lo importante: Los detalles y de ahí, elaborar las deducciones que conseguían quitarle el hálito a cualquiera. Y él con suerte podía recordar un cuarto de la vestimenta que aquel excéntrico sujeto traía puesta encima.

Excepto la pajarita. La pajarita era inolvidable. Y de mal gusto.

— ... ¿Café o té?

— ¿Hum? — Cabeceó para despabilarse y tensó una sonrisa melancólica.— Café por favor. Ya no tendré que preocuparme de revisarlo para evitar ser drogado con algún estupefaciente de dudosa procedencia. Yo debí comprar ese perro para fastidiarlo, pero temí que, ya sabe, se desquitara con él, transformándolo en una especie de conejillo de indias.

— Oh, sí, claro que lo sé. El refrigerador se ve tan vacío sin restos humanos dentro. Cuando se le acababa el espacio en el suyo, me encontraba con la sorpresa de que guardaba dedos, ojos y demás, en el mío.

John abrió la boca anonadado.— ¡Con razón pegaba gritos a las tres de la mañana!

— No, no. La verdad era porque creía ver a mi difunto esposo rondando por las habitaciones y queriéndose vengar de mí por no haber estado presente el día de su ejecución. — Le dio un pequeño escalofrío.— He oído sonidos extraños últimamente. Como si la casa completa crujiera y no me extrañaría con aquella grieta grotesca encima de la chimenea. Tuve que mover a Billy de su lugar ... Sherlock se hubiese molestado.

— ¿Grieta? ¿Qué grieta? No recuerdo ninguna. ¿Por qué no me la muestra ...?

La anciana asintió energética y empezó a subir escalones arriba. Watson no la siguió de inmediato, quizás intentando atrasar el inevitable reencuentro con su antiguo apartamento, que encerraba el recuerdo de las mejores anécdotas de su vida. Se aproximó a la ventana cercana, y abrió ligeramente la cortina con el afán de vigilar qué acontecía al exterior, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa: La cosa azul, había desaparecido del mapa como por arte de magia.

* * *

_Me sorprende sinceramente que no existan tantos crossover Sherlock BBC/ Doctor Who en español. Aunque debo confesar que soy nueva en el tema ( me hice fan del último hace un mes) y aún así no pude contener mis ansias de crear un fic. _

_Por eso, si tienen alguna corrección o sugerencia ¡Bienvenidas sean! _


End file.
